


The Drifter and The Racer

by ladylucy_lucifer



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Butt Slapping, Choking, Degradation, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, I Don't Even Know, Praise Kink, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylucy_lucifer/pseuds/ladylucy_lucifer
Summary: For my beloved Cherry <3
Relationships: Jackson Storm/Reader
Kudos: 10





	The Drifter and The Racer

**Author's Note:**

> For my beloved Cherry <3

You pushed the sunglasses further up the bridge of your nose as the guard buzzed you in through the final set of gates to the main entry of the track, the crowds screaming around you as the camera’s flashing went off in your eyes. You would never get use to the paparazzi no matter how long it had been.

The exhaust of your car rumbled through the ground as you moved forward slowly, the sleek black Nissan R32 Skyline reflecting the sun high in the sky as the bass rumbled from the inside. A small smirk peered across your face as you caught the eyes of those looking at you in jealousy, if they didn’t know who you were by face alone they would figure it out soon enough.

Waiting until you had a clear line to the large designated shed at the end of the asphalt drive that was dripping in the black and blue flags covered in the number 20, you moved your feet expertly, the car responding to your touches as it flew forward with a roar of its engine. In a matter of seconds, you were at the end of the drive, your foot moving to the brakes perfectly beforehand as you torn down on the wheel, the car spinning sideways and into the garage perfectly.

There was a reason you were the Queen of the Drift Scene.

The driver’s side door was opened by the head of the pit crew who had a wicked smile on his face, the rest of the crew busying themselves with the pre-race routine.

**“You know what he thinks of you trying to stage him up,”** he said to you with a smile.

_“Yeah but you gotta admit, he can race but I can out drift that fucker any day,”_

**“Don’t let him hear you say!”**

You stepped out of the car, rising to your full height as your heeled knee-high boots clicked across the smooth pit floor. Your high-rise jeans came up just to touch your belly button, a small out of skin exposed then a black cropped tank top. A black and blue varsity jacket hung loosely from your shoulders with the word ‘STORM’ across the back and the number 20. Hair pulled into a tight ponytail and away from your face.

_“Are you ready for me to do a final check over the hood,”_ you looked over the clipboard that he handed you before looking up and around, noticing the missing presence of your long term boyfriend, _“Why isn’t he here yet?”_

There were a few moments of silence, you lowered your sunglasses so you could look in the eyes of the man before you. Thrusting the clipboard into his chest you stalk towards the front of the garage where Storm’s sleek black race car awaited him, the final touches awaiting your sign off.

You looked from left to right, then across the grass to the other side of the racetrack, where the starting line was. It was his race suit that caught your attention, then the hands of the stupid cheerleaders on his shoulders that had your eyes left.

_“Fucking flirt,”_ you muttered under your breath before turning on your heel and stalking towards the car.

You instantly began to busy yourself checking over each part under the hood of the car to make sure it would fit the specific requirements for the race, as you checked over the sun bore down on you. Reaching up to pull the jacket off your shoulders and tie it around your waist, you felt the eyes of someone upon on.

**“He left you alone again to do his dirty work, aye?”**

You turned your attention behind you to see the tall, blonde hair, blue eyed man smirking in your direction and couldn’t help but return the smile. Sure, he was the competition, but he always so nice to you.

_“It is my job, McQueen,”_ you respond before turning back to the engine bay.

 **“Nah I'm pretty sure if I remember correctly your job is specifically to teach people how to drift. Isn't that what got you the title, Queen of the Drift?"** he smirks at you, **"A** **nd what? It’s his job to flirt with the flag bearers?”** you heard him move closer as you placed your hands on either side of the car to brace yourself, **“You know I still haven’t quite figured out why you put up with his shit after all these years,”**

_“And I still don’t understand why it’s any of your business McQueen,”_

**“At first I thought it was because he had won so many races and was top of the leader board but then I knocked him off that and you’re still stick around,”**

_“Has it occurred to you that I might love him?”_

**“Has it occurred to you that maybe he doesn’t love you? That maybe someone could treat you much better?”**

You were about ready to swing at the blonde asshole when you felt the pull on your hand drag you backwards and into something, your hands instinctively coming up to block your face before you looked up and saw the black and blue race suit.

**“Fuck off, McQueen,”** Jackson spat angrily, **“Haven’t you been told not to touch what isn’t yours,”**

**“Maybe if you treated her like the she deserves someone else wouldn’t have the opportunity to move in,”**

McQueen smirked, tapping a finger to his head before turning and walking back the way he came. You quickly pulled yourself away from Jackson, looking up at him with a disgusted look on your face.

_“What the fuck is wrong with you?”_

**“I told you not to talk to him, he’s competition!”**

_“Oh yeah and it’s completely acceptable for you to flirt with every vagina with a pair of fucking legs. Fucking go get ready for the fucking race,”_

* * *

You sat behind the desk; headset sat over your head as you watched the six monitors before you. Car after car went passed you, the three screens directly in front of you showing you different views of the race track and exactly what was happening, the fourth screen showed you a direct feed of Jackson inside the car and the last two screens showed you stats of the car and what was happening with the engine.

Jackson currently sat in the lead; McQueen tight on his tail to the right as the came around the last bend of the second last lap of the race.

_“Storm he’s on your tail,”_ you repeated for the second time through your headset your eyes flicking over to see if he had heard you, _“Storm,”_

There was still no answer as you watched him weave to keep him off, you watch his eyes flickering through the mirrors although there wouldn’t be much he would be able to see past all the harnesses and the low view of the vehicle.

_“Storm! McQueen is tight on your right-hand side tail! You need to shake him **now,** ” _you repeated in a louder voice through the headset, your hands now becoming tight into fists as you could see McQueen begin to weave.

  
They rounded past the second last corner of the second lap and you could see McQueen begin to weave in and out, waiting for Jackson to make an error so he could slip past him and take number one position.

**_“Jackson he is on YOUR TAIL!”_** you yelled through the headset, but no answer came from the man whatsoever who had been answering you the entire time.

You watched as McQueen found his entry on the left, flying past Jackson on the final corner and overtaking him. He took out the number one position once more and maintained his title as the top of the leader board with Jackson as number two for another season.

**“You have to be fucking kidding me,”** you heard come through the headset as you watch Jackson drive off the track and towards the pits.

 _“I told you multiple times,”_ you repeated quietly as you sunk down in your chair, watching as the feeds of the track and his car were off.

* * *

The door to what you had named your control room flew open, the hinges screeching in protest before it slammed again, the deadbolt of the lock sliding into place.

You knew he would be in here eventually; it was only a matter of time before he made his way out of the sleek black car from the track and to you.

You spun the chair around to look at him, still slunk down in the chair where you sat.

Jackson stood before you, sweat dripping from his black hair as he panted, his eyes baring down into yours.

**"Why didn't you tell me he was on my tail,"** he spat angrily at you.

 _"I did, four times,"_ you respond, rising and removing the headset from your hair and taking out the painful ponytail your hair had been pulled into, _"I did tell you, Storm,"_

 **"Well fucking speak up next time!"** he shouted, throwing the helmet in his hands across the room before moving towards you and placing either hands on the side of your face roughly, pulling your lips to his, smashing down upon them.

Your bodies melted into each other with ease despite the tension that was evident earlier. He moved both hands to wrap around your thighs, pulling you up to straddle his waist. He walked you against the wall, not breaking the kiss for a moment before pushing you hard against it, his lips finally breaking from yours to press hot down the side of your neck.

His teeth nipped at your skin, leaving hot red marks that would barely bruise where they trailed as he began to grind his hardening cock against you.

_"Storm, please,"_ you breathed as you pushed a hand into his hair, another digging up against the skin of his back as your head titled backwards

His hands moved upwards, your body supported by the wall and his own, finding the edge of your shirt and tearing it off you before reefing your breasts from your bra before greedily taking one nipple within his mouth.

One free hand moved down between the two of you to unbuckle the top of the jeans you were wearing and begin to run small circles around your clit over the top of your panties, almost as if he was dancing.

**"Beg for me, my little grease slut,"** he demanded with a smirk from down beneath your breasts, praises falling from your lips before he placed you down and hooked a leg over his shoulder, **“You sound so fucking pretty when you beg my name,”**

He moved quickly to pull one boot from the leg hooked over his shoulder and threw it over his back, pressing kisses up the bare skin of your foot before placing your other leg over his shoulder and completing the task over again. Once both your boots were free, he wriggled your jeans over your ass, pulling your panties down with them, pausing momentarily he took both hands to spank hard against the bare flesh of your ass pulling a moan from your lips.

**“Fuck you are so fucking perfect,”**

He unhooked both of your legs, placing them on the ground before pulling your jeans down all the way and clearing them out of the way, throwing them in the same direction as your boots. He wasted no time in hoisting both your legs over his shoulders again, remaining on his knees with his arms wrapped around your waist, one arm reaching up to grope the soft flesh of your breast.

Leaning forward, his tongue lapped painfully slow up and down your slit, barely kissing the flesh as he looked up at you with lust covered eyes and a slight smirk across his face. Deepening his movements, he paid close attention to your precious bundle of nerves as he swirled his way up and down, taking every chance he could to lap up juices as if he was a starved man.

As the moans fell from your mouth louder and more frequently, he fastened his pace, rocking his face back and forth before moving his face down to bury his tongue deep inside you, his nose rubbing against your sensitive spot.

The wave hit you faster than you could recognise it was coming, the flush coming across your face as you lifted a hand up and smashed it hard against your mouth. Your hips rocked against Jackson’s mouth as you rode out your first orgasm on his tongue, your moans barely stifled by your own hand.

He only dared to move when he was certain you were finished, trailing kisses up your body as he did before reaching your lips. Tightly wrapping a hand in your hair and holding you to him as his flavoured tongue entered your own mouth, greedily taking what was his for his own and you loved every second of it.

You pressed your body harder against him, trying to gain any friction you could as you rubbed your hips against him.

Jackson’s free hand reached behind you to free your remaining item of clothing, the bra that was pushed halfway down your chest as your hands moved to pull at the Velcro and zipper holding his race suit up.

Quickly pulling it down to expose his chiselled chest, passed his abs then down his thighs, freeing his hard cock where your hand instantly flew too. In a moment of passion, you used all your strength to flip the two of you, now pressing you body weight against him as he was against the wall. You pulled away from him, your eyes focused on him as you dropped to your knees and rang your tongue up the length of his cock from base to tip.

Jackson let out a groan instantly, both of his hands flying to ensnare handfuls of your hair as he did so, his head flying back against the wall as his eyes fluttered closed.

You gave him another lick, followed by another, thoroughly enjoying watching him fall apart under your own control.

**“Don’t be a fucking tease,”** he growled at you before pulling your head back and snapping his hips up and into your mouth, forcing you to taking in his entire length in one swift moving to the back of his throat, **“Yeah, you like that when I use you for my own fucking benefit?”**

You pulled back and took him in again, ensuring that you didn’t miss a single inch of him. Your eyes watered, threating to spill over as you pulled back and went down again. Spit fell from the corner of your mouth as you repeated this over again.

**“Fucking _hell_ ” **he groaned before tightening his grip on your hair and beginning to guide your head at his own pace, before you knew it he was face fucking you completely.

You hollowed your checks out and suckled along the length of his cock, running your tongue around the tip every time he pulled in and out. Your eyes dripping with tears as you stared up at him with that look at him, his face contorted in pleasure as he looked down at you.

**“Fuck you look so fucking hot like this, holy fuck I’m gonna fucking cum,”** his pace picks up as he thrusts harder and faster into the back of your throat, **“You’re gonna look so fucking hot with my fucking cum dripping out of your fucking mouth,”**

He groans deeply as you feel the hot ropes of cum shooting down the back of your throat, swallowing the best you could as the drops you missing fall from the side of your mouth. He pulls you to your feet, grabbing you by your cheeks and looking you deeply in the eyes before hoisting you up by the waist once before, your legs over his shoulders as he has your back to the wall once more.

You feel the head of his hard cock as he is rubbing it against your begging entrance as you continue to sing praises for him before a hand shoots up and around your throat.

His lips were hot on yours as he buried himself deep inside you, bottoming out once then twice, then a third time.

**"Fuck, you feel so fucking good. Fuck, you always make me fucking forget about that stupid fucking McQueen. You're such a good little grease slut,"** he coos to you as he begins a steady pace of thrusts inside you.

You moan in his ear as your arms wrap around his neck, one of your hands digging nails into the skin of his back while the other wraps into his hair as he begins to pick up speed, thrusting deeper and deeper into him as you bounce up and down on his cock.

**“Fuck, such a greedily little slut, yeah but you look so fucking good! So fucking good! _So_ fucking sexy!” **he pulls back to press another hot kiss to your lips, his tongue snaking into your mouth again as you moan deeply into his, **“You’re all mine, all _fucking mine_ and I fucking love you so _fucking_ much,” **

His hand lets go of your throat only to move behind your head and wrap into your hair at the base of your neck, pulling tightly as your head is tilted backwards, exposing your neck to him as his thrust become faster and faster.

**“You gonna cum with me? Yeah? You gonna fucking come with honey? Come on, fucking _cum_ with me!” **his free hand reaches down between the two of to reach your already overstimulated clit, beginning to rub circles once again as you feel the wave come over you once more.

_“Storm, storm I’m gonna!”_ your own voice feels foreign to you between moans as his grip tightening in your hair, pulling back harder.

He only responds by thrusting into you harder and harder before you finally fall over the edge, the wave crashing through you once more but stronger than last time as you scream his name into the skin of his neck.

His own release comes moments later, grunts of pleasure falling from him as you feel the hot ropes buried deep within you.

For a few moments there is nothing but silence as he holds you to his chest, peppering kisses up and down the side of your neck before finally placing you on the floor once he was sure that you’d be able to stand up.

_“You know someone is going to catch on eventually that we always have sex after a race,”_ you mutter with a small smile, throwing the towel over your shoulder he’d passed you as your back was turned to him. You re-clasped your bra and pulled your panties over yourself before turning to face him, _“We really sho-“_ you stopped dead in your tracks to find Jackson on one knee before you with a ring and a bunch of roses in his hand.

**“Will you?”** he said quietly.

 _“You mean…”_ the words were quiet from you.

 **“Yes, I mean marry me. I love you, so so much. You are my everything. You’ve stuck by me through my highs and my lows. You’ve put up with me when I was an asshole, when I was having bad days and when I really didn’t deserve you. Those women weren't flag bearers, they’re florists and they’re out there waiting to hear from me if you say yes to surprise you with a little shower of flowers,”** he held his hands up as you felt the tears prick in your eyes.

 _“Holy shit of course I will, I love you so much Storm,”_ you flung yourself at him, crash tackling him to the ground and holding him tightly.


End file.
